


Noche de karaoke

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Jailbait, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel no era de ir al karaoke, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Aun así, fue por acompañar a Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> A veces me siento súper inspirada para ponerle un título súper chévere a un fic. Este claramente no es el caso.
> 
> En fin, este fic es mi primer aporte al bingo de prompts de la comu pechi de facebook.
> 
> Prompt: jailbait AU

No había realmente mucha bulla. La música estaba fuerte, pero no como en un club, y como esa noche había regular gente obviamente se oía el barullo de las conversaciones que flotaba perezosamente sobre el ambiente junto a la nube de humo de los fumadores. Manuel sobrevoló el lugar con la mirada, suspirando bajo. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había venido al karaoke (aquel nefasto día que Martín lo arrastró consigo). Francisco lo había convencido de acompañarlo, argumentando que solo serían ellos dos y sus hermanas. “¿Y por qué voy a meterme yo en una salida de hermanos?“ había mascullado Manuel a sabiendas de que era una respuesta tonta, la familia del ecuatoriano lo consideraba parte de ellos. Ahora no estaba del todo arrepentido, pero tampoco se la estaba pasando bomba. Más de una vez se distrajo de la bebida que sorbía para volver mentalmente a la comodidad de su pequeño apartamento y su cuenta de Netflix. Sin embargo, fue recuperado al presente en aquel pequeño y agitado local cuando un grupo de unos cinco o seis literalmente se tiró en el sofá continuo al que su propio grupo ocupaba. Oyó risas escandalosas y por el rabillo del ojo percibió como se daban empujones. Rodó los ojos y suspiró bajo, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-No pongas esa cara, al menos ellos vienen a pasarla bien –lo recriminó (no tan en serio) María al verlo y Manuel le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

“Justo por eso deberían comportarse,“ pensó cuando en eso percibió como el grupito empujaba a uno hacia afuera. Lo vio tambalearse peligrosamente y luego erguirse sin problema, riendo aun. Un segundo más tarde se había acercado y Manuel tuvo que alzar la mirada.

-Disculpen, ¿podríamos tener su archivador de canciones? -preguntó alzando la voz para asegurarse de que lo entendieran.

Le pareció que sus ojos brillaban en la semi-oscuridad y sabía que en efecto así era gracias a las luces. Apenas podía distinguir algo más aparte de eso y de su silueta. Ni su voz le era clara.

Catalina asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzárselo. No le pasó desapercibido como aquellos ojos fosforescentes descendían a su escote, si bien solo una fracción de segundos. El chico (¿Realmente tenía edad para estar ahí? Si no mal recordaba ese lugar era para mayores de edad...) agradeció y volvió con la manada. Manuel inconscientemente lo siguió con la mirada. Se pusieron a buscar canciones y a apuntar sus pedidos en papelitos, mandando a algunos a servir de chaskis.

Volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su grupo. Francisco se paró y fue a recoger dos micrófonos, llevándole uno a Cata. Catalina pidió otra piña colada. Mientras sonaba Gloria Estefan y los dos hermanos se ponían a cantar con mucha pasión, Manuel trató de recordar si le dejó agua suficiente al gato. Revisó su celular aparentemente aburrido a la vez que le llegaban retazos de las conversaciones absurdas del grupo vecino. Muchas carcajadas y muchos comentarios innecesarios respecto a la música. Conforme iban cambiando las canciones, los chicos acompañaban cantando si conocían el título de turno, con o sin micrófono.

-Necesito otra bebida –murmuró para sí cuando el micrófono volvió a manos de Catalina- antes de que me hagan cantar…

Se paró rápido y sin dudar se acercó a la barra. Le tomaría tiempo captar la atención del sujeto que atendía ahí y eso era bueno. Se apoyó con ambos codos, esperando primero sin hacer mucho. Luego alzó la mano y llamó.

-Un cerveza –pidió tratando de sonar firme y calmado.

El tipo apenas asintió, pero se puso a mezclar un coctel. Manuel suprimió un suspiro y no se movió. Algunas de las personas ahí se retiraron de la barra, mas antes de poder él acomodarse mejor y ocupar más sitió, una figura se metió a su lado.

-¡Un mojito! –exclamó y Manuel frunció el ceño cuando lo empujó-. Ups… sorry.

El chico se rio y se volvió hacia él, apoyando un codo en la barra. Manuel pudo ver que se había puesto ligeramente en puntas para poder hacer eso. “Cabro chico” pensó simplemente y reconoció los ojos brilloso del que les había pedido la lista de canciones. Rodar los ojos se le hizo demasiado natural.

-Ay ya, no te pongas así –renegó el chico, sorprendiéndolo-. Solo fue un empujoncito… ¿O te dolió?

Manuel parpadeó.

-No, no te preocupes –le aseguró cortante y el chico soltó otra risotada. “Que deje de reírse…”, se le cruzó por la mente a Manuel al igual que volvía a preguntarse si realmente era adulto.

-¿No deberías estar en casa? Ya es muy tarde para ti me parece –soltó sin pensárselo una vez más, a lo que Miguel alzó las cejas.

-Tengo veintidós años –protestó demasiado rápido y Manuel soltó una carcajada ahogada.

-Claro. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Con mi dni –bufó el más bajo ofendido y de su bolsillo sacó una billetera negra, restregándole una tarjeta de la que apenas se podía distinguir su color en ese lugar lúgubre.

Manuel la tomó atropelladamente. Según el documento, Miguel Sulca era tres años menor que él. Le devolvió el dni al chico, mascullando una disculpa insincera. Miguel apretó los labios y luego presionó la punta de la lengua por entre ellos, relamiéndose.

-Bueno, ya fue… ¿Te puedo invitar algo? –ofreció y como por arte de magia la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Manuel abrió los ojos, unos segundos paralizado por la sorpresa. Luego se preguntó si sería muy desgraciado echarse a reír en su cara. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Ah, bueno. Pero qué galán –bromeó y el chico se rio con él, estirándose más sobre la barra.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una cerveza está bien…

-Miguel.

-Eso. Manuel.

Miguel le sonrió y se volvió a gritarle de nuevo al barista. Este le lanzó una mirada poco cortés, pero finalmente y para sorpresa de Manuel, llegó la cerveza junto con el mojito. Tomó su bebida y quiso agradecer y esfumarse de ahí, pero antes de poder ponerse en movimiento, Miguel comenzó a hablar.

-No te he visto cantar todavía.

-No me gusta cantar.

-¿Entonces qué haces acá?

-Acompaño a unos amigos.

-Ah, ya… -el _joven_ sorbió de su cañita, removiendo luego su coctel de menta-. ¿Pero vas a cantar?

Manuel quiso golpearlo.

- _No_ –farfulló y apretó su vaso-. Oye, ya me regreso con mis amigos… Así que gracias por la chela.

Miguel asintió y le regaló otra sonrisa que al parecer debía ser coqueta. Menudo galán.

Aguantándose otra risa y un comentario hiriente, Manuel se alejó de la barra. Se preguntó qué imagen debía dar de sí como para que un chiquillo sintiese la necesidad de invitarle una bebida y de ¿coquetearle? Seguramente no una muy buena.

Se deslizó sobre el sofá, esta vez en el extremo opuesto al que había ocupado primero. Una pareja cantaba Colgando en tus manos de memoria, sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro. Por entre la gente vio a Miguel volverse a su grupo, luchando por no derramar su bebida cada vez que tenía que esquivar a alguien. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en los labios de Manuel.

La pareja terminó de cantar y una música sin nombre comenzó a sonar mientras el dj les agradecía y llamaba al siguiente. Manuel apenas oyó el nombre de la canción que cantaría, pero logró distinguir el nombre de Miguel, mirando inevitablemente hacia el chico. Este se irguió sorprendido y tras tomarle unos segundos de reacción, dejó su bebida en la mesa, corriendo hacia el dj. Lo vio estirarse hacia el sujeto e intercambiar un par de palabras. El sujeto, notablemente irritado, pareció acceder y Miguel se dirigió con una sonrisa victoriosa hacia los últimos que cantaron. Tomó el micrófono que le ofreció el hombre, moviendo los labios en lo que supuso que sería un agradecimiento. La canción empezó de golpe.

-Quiero dedicarle esta a alguien –se apresuró a declarar durante la breve introducción instrumental de trompetas y guitarra eléctrica.

Pancho se rio a su lado y le dio un codazo.

-Qué lindo estos chicos, todavía dedicándole canciones a sus novias –comentó.

Manuel solo asintió por no ser un amargado, más bien mirando cómo Miguel se llevaba el micrófono y volvía cantando con su grupo. Sus amigos le aplaudían y vitoreaban mientras el chico hacía algo así como bailar.

_Yo estaba en un club con mi guitarra. No había mucha gente y de espaldas andaban conversando._

No era malo, pero seguramente tampoco un súper talento. Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza, cuando en eso y repentinamente, Miguel le clavó la mirada.

-Pero sentí un amor que me miraba. Concho de vino el pelo, delgado, ojos de caramelo… Dicen que el amor es todo un proceso. Yo te juro que es mentira, mi alma lo amó en ese momento.

Manuel abrió la boca incrédulo en el momento en que el chico le lanzó un guiño atrevido, mucho más atrevido que la cerveza que le pago. Tragó, apresurándose a decirse que o no era para él, o el weón este le estaba gastando una broma muy pasada de la raya. Para su mala suerte Miguel decidió acercarse a ellos, tropezando por poco. La risita de María le erizó la piel, mas no alejó su mirada de la de Miguel.

El chico tragó, como dudando de su idea por un segundo, segundo que por poco le costó la siguiente estrofa.

-Perdí la canción, perdí las palabras, perdí la noción del tiempo. Fue claro, no fue un presentimiento…

Un empujón mental más y Miguel alzó más la voz, casi gritando el puente que lo llevaría a un coro respaldado por sus amigos que entre aplausos y vítores. Algunos se pusieron a saltar mientras Miguel se soltaba y bailaba, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Manuel quiso morirse ahí mismo. Tras otra estrofa, el coro volvió y se repitió mil veces, acompañado por la sonrisa entre ridícula y seductora de Miguel. Sentía mucho calor y no era porque Miguel estaba bailando frente a ellos. Se maldijo al sentir como su corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente incluso después de que la canción acabara en una explosión de gritos, aplausos y algunas voces que seguían coreando con la música que poco a poco se disipaba.

Las palmas le sudaban.

Sus amigos le dieron empujones y codazos disimulados, pero Manuel no oyó que le decían. La mano de Catalina en su espalda se sentía fría.

Miguel reía y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, un tanto perdido, hasta que divisó al siguiente cantante. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja le alcanzó el micrófono y luego volvió la mirada a su alrededor, buscando.

-Voy a baño –balbuceó Manuel casi inaudible, poniéndose de pie para huir de la escena, llevando en la espalda las primeras palabras de _La bilirrubina_.

Le pareció por fin sentir los varios vasos que bebió esa noche y apoyando una mano en la pared, caminó hacia la salida. Se acomodó frente al lavabo y se mojó las manos y la cara. ¿Por qué en esos locales siempre tenía que hacer tanto calor? Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y pasos a sus espaldas. Decidió que ya había gastado mucho tiempo y se volvió, pero se quedó helado en su lugar.

Miguel le dirigió una sonrisa muy diferente a la que le regaló cuando andaba cantando como un loco confianzudo. Se balanceaba entre la pena y satisfacción, algo que solamente podía irritar a Manuel. Considerar pasar a su lado como si nada, pero el chico se le adelantó, dando un paso hacia él.

-¿Te gustó mi canción? –canturreó acercándose más.

Manuel no retrocedió por simple orgullo y porque igual ya estaba contra el lavatorio, no podía.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –masculló arrugando el entrecejo, sin desviar la mirada. Miguel se rio bajo y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro antes de volver la mirada hacia el más alto.

-Me estoy enamorando –respondió Miguel serio y Manuel abrió la boca-, de Pedro Suárez-Vértiz. ¿Lo conoces?

-Ah… no –Manuel negó con la cabeza-. No me suena…

-Qué pena –suspiró Miguel bajo y se acercó un paso más-. Pero no me respondiste…

-Tú tampoco a mí.

-Sí lo hice –replicó.

-Pues no era lo que preguntaba –señaló Manuel y Miguel esta vez se rio, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí sé –se encogió de hombros-. Pero yo pregunté primero.

-No jodas –gruñó Manuel y quiso rodar los ojos, pero antes de poder hacerlo, las manos de Miguel estaban sobre su chaqueta.

Un suave empujón fue lo único que sintió antes de los labios del chico. Puede que más tarde (a más tardar en el momento en que encontró el _verdadero_ dni del chico) se reprochara el haber actuado como lo hizo, pero en ese momento no alcanzó a pensar. Miguel se abalanzó contra él y sus propias manos fueron a parar en su cintura, apretándolo. Había un milímetro de distancia entre sus torsos, pero sus bocas estaban bien pegadas. Movieron sus bocas en un baile desordenado y ansioso, sus dientes se chocaron y Manuel se preguntó si ese tipo siempre besaba así.

Fue tal vez ese pensamiento curioso que lo hizo reaccionar como lo hizo cuando oyeron que alguien abriría la puerta. De un empujón terminaron ambos en uno de los cubículos, presionándose contra una de las paredes. No se detuvieron a oír qué pasaba afuera, sino que Manuel lo rodeó con los brazos y volvió a su boca. No se resistió a morderle el labio inferior y Miguel llevó las manos a su cabello, abriendo la boca. Le encantó el gemido que soltó y poco le importó que la temperatura corporal de Miguel no le aliviara el calor que sentía. Soltó un respingo cuando Miguel descaradamente bajó las manos a su trasero, pero finalmente también a él se le escapó una mano y se coló bajo la camiseta del chico, tocando la piel de su espalda.

-¿Manuel? -los dos se quedaron helados al oírse la voz de Francisco-. ¿Estás ahí?

-A-ah… sí, ¿qué pasa? –logró responder con la voz rasposa.

-¿Todo bien? Pana, ya te tardaste un rato…

-Sí, sí, todo bien. Ya voy.

-Ah, no –se oyó la risa apenada y a la vez algo burlona de Pancho-. No te quiero interrumpir si andas… ocupado.

Manuel reprimió un resoplido. Miguel sonrió y hubiera querido golpear esa cara estúpida que se traía. Ahora podía por fin verlo bien, cayendo en la cuenta de que acaba de chaparse a un mocoso que no debía tener más de diecisiete años. Genial.

-¡Ya voy! –exclamó antes de oír que Pancho había salido.

Miguel soltó una risita y se separó por fin, abriendo el cubículo con cuidado. Se asomó con cuidado y salió al ver que no habían moros en la costa.

-Me gustó –dijo simplemente, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara-. Y besas bien.

-No hables como si besaras seguido –siseó Manuel, ante lo cual Miguel frunció los labios ofendido.

-No hables como si no hubieras estado a nada de ponerte duro –lo atacó picón y se volvió.

Manuel rio divertido, ignorando su propio bochorno.

-Un placer, en todo caso, conocerte, Miguel.

Miguel apenas le lanzó una mirada corta e igual de corta fue su sonrisa antes de salir del baño. Manuel suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, echando un vistazo al espejo. Se veía decente, nada que lo delatase. Solo su corazón seguía tamborileando con fuerza contra su caja torácica. Ahora sí que necesitaba esa cerveza que dejó olvidada en la mesa.

Salió del baño y regresó con sus amigos. Se terminó la cerveza y observó a los hermanos cantar hasta altas horas de la noche. Logró no mirar hacia Miguel y sus amigos y ni notó el momento en que se fueron. Para cuando por fin se fueron también ellos, iba con Catalina de su brazo. La chica comentaba lo lindo que fue salir con “la familia” y le agradeció el venir. Manuel le sonrió de lado.

-No fue nada…

-Bueno, yo sé que sí –replicó ella sonriendo divertida pero a la vez agradecida-. Dios, estoy tan cansada… Ahora sí que quiero mi cama.

-Eso mismo –asintió y llevó una mano a su bolsillo-. Deja que llamo a un…

-¿Mh? -Catalina se volvió a mirar extrañada a su amigo que se había quedado helado, una mano inmóvil en el bolsillo-. ¿Qué pasa?

Manuel lentamente sacó la mano de su bolsillo, cerró los ojos y murmuró un improperio entre dientes.

Ese weón se había llevado su celular.

 


End file.
